Purple Twine
by WriterWisherDreamer
Summary: Rainalee Black and her two friends experience the wonders and tragedy's of life. The question is, will you join them?
1. Purple T

Hi, my name is Rainalee, but my besties call me Rain. I have a crush on the hottest jock in the school, Christopher Bellic. My besties, Jamie Rose Carison (Jelly) and Kameron Love (Kammy, Kam) like his best guy friends, Jake Johnson (Jj) and Ryan Breaker. So if for example Jamie got with Jj, like she's dreamed of for years, she could hook me up with Chris, and Kam could be with Ryan, like a triple date. I've went out with Chris twice, but I didn't feel right. But now...I think I love him. Let's watch my story unfold.  
I walked through a field of lilacs, sobbing hopelessly. Thinking, 'Why did he cheat on me...with Jelly!' With the sickening image of him making out with Jelly, and her screaming 'Get off!' at him.

"Rain! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" His velvet-like voice shouted.

"No,Chris.I can't trust you anymore! Next you'll be making out with Kammy! And we all know Ryan likes her, so why not make your brother happy for once!" I spat back at him.

"Your right...but...Rain...give me another chance! She came on to me!" He lied.

"Yeah right. Chris, didn't you love me? Or was I another bet, like Melissa and Jennifer?" I spat, sobbing harder. Suddenly, I woke up.

"Another nightmare..." I whispered to myself. My alarm went off, screaming'Headstrong' by Linkin Park.  
'Your circling, Your circling, your circling, your circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said.  
Now I see the truth i've got a doubt. I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold. See inside inside of our heads. Yeah. Er, well now thats over. Its-' I cut it off mumbling 'Fine!' and got out of bed. I found my silver mytouch 4g and found that Chris had sent me seven text messages and tried to call four times.  
Text #1, 'Rain, i'm sorry...forgive me'

Text #2, 'Rain..she came onto me! I couldn't help myself...'

Text #3-5 'I love you! Please forgive me! I was going to shove her off of me, but you came and saw, and it was too late! Believe me, Jelly's no friend of ours!'

Text #6-7 'Fine, believe her Rainalee. I love you, but I can't take it. I'm going to New York for a while to think.  
Tomorrow is the last day you'll see me, for a month. Answer me if you love me. -Chris.'  
He left no voice mail. I'd believe all of this, except...Jelly would never. I trust Jelly with my heart and soul! She's like the sister i've always wanted, besides my loving little twin brother&sister, Liam and Lily. I typed an answer to Chris before I got ready for school.  
'I love you, but I can't be with you if you try to tear my trust away from my sisters. Bye.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the bus stop, where Chris, Jelly, and Kam were standing, Chris with his back facing us.

"Hey Jelly, and Kammy! What's up?" I asked, totally ignoring him.

"Grounded for a month. Momma saw beer in my room, suspected it was mine. I had Drake over for a little, and he brought beer, and left it there. Mom called him and he denied it, saying 'Jel was trying to give me a beer, but I don't drink, Mrs. Carison! You gotta believe me!' and now I can't get on Smallworlds, or talk on the cell, and even go to the mall!" Jelly snapped open her pack of gum and started chewing a piece crazily. Might I mention, when she gets stressed, she has an...urge to chew gum. So she brings a spare pack.

"Dad wants me to write a novel. I think I'll write about our lives and what we go through...what do you think of the title 'Jumping Higher'?" Kam asked.

"It's great, Hersh! May I suggest a description?" I asked. We call her Hersh, short for Hershey,because her favorite snack is a hershey bar.

"Hmm...sure Rain" Hersh replied.

"'Follow Jelly, Rain and Kammy as they go though normal struggles that is called life.'" I replied.

"I'll use it! Want me to buy it from you?" She joked "Sure...gimmie 500!" We giggled. She took 5 dimes from her jacket and handed them to me.

"Sure. There's your 500 yen." She laughed. The bus showed up, and normally I would sit with anybody, but the bus driver assigned our seats. I sat with...Chris...behind Hersh and Jel.

"Hey..." He mumbled.

"Hi..." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I hope your okay. I admit it...Jamie's little sister, she shoved me, and I landed on Jamie, and got...caught up in the moment. I kept thinking about you...but I was kissing Jamie...I'm sorry! I...I love you." He said.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry...I love you too..." I whispered, and pecked his cheek.

"So...we're back together?" He asked.

"I guess...only if you promise to tell my only the truth." I replied.

"I will, Ray" He mumbled, using his nickname for me.

**_Hey, this is my first story on this account...but me and my friends are all making stories, so we decided 'What the hell' and started putting them online =] hope ya like it_**

**_ -PR_**


	2. Purple Tw

(Theme Song for this chapter: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz)

~*Kam's POV*~

"Jelly! Where's Rain?" I jogged up to the bus just in time.

"She...and Chris...are...late.." She said between sobs. She handed me her phone and I saw a picture mail...from Zayla...Jj's girlfriend. Rain came up behind us and growled when she saw it.

"I'll freaking kill her." She said.

Zayla and Jj were making out...his shirt off...about to take her shirt off.

"He goes around too much. Lend me your phone, Jelly. I gotta do something..." Rain growled the last part, then grinned. Jelly gave it to her, and Rain ran to Jj.

~*Rain's POV*~

I walked over to Jake, growling my mouth off.

"Jake, why the _hell_ did your girlfriend send this to my SISTER?" I spat at him. I showed it to him, and he smiled.

"Sorry, Raina. I broke up with Zayla this morning...she tried to...get lucky with me. I ain't ready for her shit yet"

"Good." I said, and slowly turned around and called Kam's phone.

"Put this on speaker, but don't speak." I whispered. I whipped back around to continue my conversation.

"Jake, do you like Jelly?" I asked. He grinned his blinding smile.

"Yeah, Raina. Yeah, I do." He said, getting louder the second time.

"Cool...you should ask her out...please?" I pleaded.

"Yeah Rain...I think I will...thanks" He smiled and winked at me.

"See ya jerk!" I laughed.

"Bye bitch" He smiled. Those were our joke names for each other. I walked back to Jamie an Hersh after hanging up on them.

"I love you my chica!" Jel squealed.

"Your an awesome girl, chicka-dee!" Hersh cheered

"I have my way- Oh! There's Chris..and Ryan...with some..new kid...emo lookin."I said, walking towards them with Hersh and Jelly trailing behind, whispering excitedly.

"Hey Chris" I said, pecking his lips.

"Hey, Ray, this is Jessee." He introduced us and Jessee winked at Jamie. I growled a low 'back off' at him.

"Babe, wanna go...to _breakfast" _Chris whispered, obviously meaning 'let's go make-out in the Janitors Closet.

"Definitely!" I murmured.

~*Jamie's POV*~

Who the hell did that emo guy think he was, winking at me!

"Jamie! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jj came and asked me.

"Yeah...yeah Jj" I smiled and walked away with him. We walked to an abandoned part of the school and stopped by the beat-up lockers.

"Jamie...will you go out with me?" He asked me.

"Y-yes! Definitely!" I squealed.

"Good...I really like you..." He murmured. He pecked me on the lips, and then we heard banging.

"Oh...damn. Hi Jelly, Jj, did we ruin it?" Rain asked, pulling her shirt up, and pulling up her bra strap. Oh...

"Um...no...nothing at all..." I mumbled back, holding back a laugh.

"Oh okay...Chris, let's just get back to breakfast..." She trailed off. They started making out against a wall.

"Well...we should get back...ok Jj?" I asked. He nodded and held my hand, back to Hersh, Ryan, and the emo guy.

"Oh my god! Yay!" Hersh shouted. Emo Jessee frowned. He stared at me until Jj growled.

"What are you fuckin staring at?" Jake growled. (His real name is Jacob, but they call him Jake or Jj)

"Nothing." Jessee spat back. Jake growled and punched him when he looked down my shirt. They got into a full-fist-fight until I broke them apart, tears streaming when I saw how bloody Jake was. Rain and Chris came over and saw the blood on Jj. She punched Jessee in the face, and I saw a few teeth fell out.

"Chris...drive us to your house, your parents are outta town, right?" Rain asked.

"Yeah...lets go, guys" He said. We piled into his huge silver Grand Cherokee. (Did I mention, He's rich?)

~*Rain's POV*~

"Guys, you can stay over tonight, alright? Jessee knows where all of you live, except me." He said, mostly thinking of either me, Hersh, or Jelly getting...raped. He's a wacko...Jessee, not Chris.

"You don't have enough guest rooms." I replied, shakily.

"Rain, you'll sleep with me. I have 2 extra rooms, one will be Jamie and Jake, the second will be Hersh and Ryan, don't worry, there are two beds in each guest room." He replied.

"Okay..."I whispered, feeling sick. The next thing I know, blackness spread everywhere with a 'whoosh'.

~*Chris's POV*~ (May be a little out of character...yes, these people are real...on smallworlds...)

"Rain! Rain wake up!" Jake shouted. I sped the rest of the way, and got there in 3 minutes. We dragged her into my house and onto my couch.

"Rain, it's me Jelly...you know...your best friend?" Jelly tried.

~*2 hours later*~ *Flash Back*

"Hello? Where am I?" Rain had woken up, and started asking odd questions.

"Rain! You remember me, right?" I had said.

"W-who...are you?"She asked.

"Rain...do you know me?" Jelly had asked.

"Jelly! Help me! Who is this guy?" She asked Jel. I hope it was only because Jelly sleeps over practically every day.

"He's your boyfriend, Rain. You know...Chris?" Hersh had replied.

"Oh...Chris...rings a bell, Hersh. Are you still with Ryan?"Rain asked.

"Well...erm...no...but...I wish that would change hun." Hersh replied.

"Hersh...can I talk to you...?" Ryan suddenly came in.

~*Hersh's POV*~

Ohhhh! YAY!

"Umm...sure Ry..." I whispered, trying not to faint.

We walked to Chris's elevator, and went to our floor, where we'd share the room. Half was boyish, the other half was pink.

"Hersh...I-I'm sorry about the last time we went out...I guess I'd have to say this...Jessee's my cousin." He said, going pale.

"No..." I whispered.

"He sent me a text..." Ryan said, showing me the message.

'Hey cuz. That girl of yerz is h0tt! Bet I could tap her 'fore you can ;P I'mma be dere in a sec, so hide her or fukk her. Oh, and 'Jamie'? Yeah...i'll screw her too, sexy thing. Rain...not so much...she's fukkin emo, man I dunno what Chris was thinking.' It said.

"No..." I whispered. He already locked the doors and windows. We all hid and called the cops.

**_Haha...sorry Hersh and Jelly! It's posted ;]_**


	3. Purple Twi

**_Howdy yall! Lol, I can not believe I said that... Well, most of my friends gave up on this story because they didn't like chapter 2! Well I'm just trying to make a good story, so whatever. Here's chapter 3 for those people who won't give up because of 1 small little stupid chapter!_**

~Best Day Ever - Taylor Swift~ Theme song.

~Rain's POV~

I remembered everything. I remembered that I love Chris. I was 16 years old, and still a virgin. I drink when I feel like it, but I have only gotten caught once...yeah...the cop was a friend of mine, Bryan Griffin, so he let me off with a warning.

All of a sudden, I was jerked off the sofa and hidden in a closet. I heard several screams along with several gunshots.

"Rain...don't talk or cry at all, don't even breath!" Chris's voice said.

"Oh Jamie!" Jessee's voice shouted. I heard a whimper. Then two gunshots.

"NO!" Jake's voice came. She screamed and then silence. Then another gun shot. I couldn't take it anymore and I snatched the closet door open.

Jamie lying on the floor, shot in the leg and the shoulder. Jessee, lying at the end of the floor, with a bullet in his chest.

"J-Jake..."I whispered.

"I'm calling 911, Rain. Your little sister Lily was a hostage. She's bleeding." Then I heard the screaming.

"WAIN! WELP MWE!" I heard.

"LILY MAY! I'M COMING, DON'T WORRY!"

I ran to the elevator and pushed the panic button, making it goto the second floor faster. I saw little Lily-May lying on the floor, crying. there was a huge cut across her face and then one on her arm. He stole my pocket knife! I saw it lying by a piece of paper.

_'Hello, Rainalee Black the 1st. Yes, I know your dirty little secret. Second richest family in the state, hm? Born to marry Marcos Ortiz, also the 1st. The Ortiz family...1st richest family. Daisy Juarez, your best friend, away from those poor little morons._

Chris...right behind me...he knows my dirty little...secret.

**_Very very short, I know. Seemed like a good place to end it. _**


	4. Purple Twin

**_Hey to all that read my story...I have had a pretty bad day. Hershey Lover on Smallworlds, has been forced to quit. She was my best friend._**

**_Well I hope she's reading this..._**

**~Rain's POV~**

My little Lily-May, cut by the most important thing in my life.

Chris, my second love. Reading the note of my life.

Jamie, my best friend, bleeding to death.

Daisey, my friend through anything.

Marcos, my fiancée. My soul mate.

Hershey, my sister, my best friend. We told each other all of our secrets, and she's moving to Atlanta, Georgia.

My Family. Torn apart.

I flinched as Chris broke up with me after reading the note.

~Months Later. First day of summer~

"Hersh...Jelly...I'm moving." I told them.

"What? Where!" Jelly screamed. Hersh stood, silent. She knew, we were both moving to Georgia.

"Atlanta..."I whispered.

"Well...my parents are going on a business trip for 2 years...you already said I could stay with you...so..." Jelly mumbled the 'so...' part.

"Oh yeah! Well...pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow." I said, happily.

"Already packed, I thought I was going to your house for 2 years though...but its okay, I have all my stuff packed" She replied.

"Jj, Ryan...Chris, all gonna be gone. Away from our memories." Hersh laughed. They broke up with their boyfriends after Ryan and Jj cruelly ignored me.

**~Tomorrow~**

"Okay, lets go put it in the back of my Tundra." I replied. My silver Ford Tundra. My baby.

We piled our bags in the back of my Tundra and I drove to iHop to meet my parents there. They had little Lily and Joshua (My brother & sister) in the backseat, Lily sleeping on Jamie's little brother, Luther's shoulder, and Joshua laying on Hersh's sister, Kayla's, shoulder.

"Awww" We whispered, giggling.

Looks like we'll be related when they get older.

"Let's get some breakfast before we go." Hersh suggested. Hersh got Newyork Cheesecake Pancakes, I got Strawberry banana pancakes, Jamie got chocolate chip pancakes, our parents go the Cinna-Stack Pancakes, and all the little kids got the Rooty Jr.

After we were done eating, we took our leftover to our car/truck and drove to Atlanta. My family, Jamie, and I lived in a huge mansion with a pool surrounding it. (In profile.) Hershey lived in a nice, great sized home for only 4 people.

We were together. Forever. Then a gun shot filled the air.

"NO!" I heard Mom scream.

"MOMMA!" Lily shouted. Then I suddenly had a knife and a rifle. Oh, _it was on like donkey kong!_

**_ lol heyyy end of chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY BITCHES! CHAPTER FIVE!_**

_~Chris's POV~ (OOC)_

My love was gone. My favorite person, gone to another man.

"I guess we have to return the ring..." Jake had said, but I replied with a no instantly. _Too precious to give up... _

"Chris, man, leave it! Or your girl will burn it!" Jj had told me, my girl, Macie Sunset. Hottest chick in school, good for my rep.

"Alright..." I lied. I threw it in my trash can and told him he had to leave, since it was 11:00 PM. When he left, I took the engagement ring out of the garbage can, and set it in the blue box. I was going to propose. **_I_ _Was. Past Tense._**

I love her, but where did she move to? _No, Christopher Owen Bellic will not, I repeat, will not go for a rich snob like Rainalee Bella Black. But Macie is rich... but she's great for my school rep. Might be great at sex, too. No...Rain was my #1! Number 1 and only girl, I will not turn in to a mindless player! _I thought to my self, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I was just that. A mindless, sex hungry, player.

**_~Marcos =]~ OOC_**

"Daisey! Is she back yet?" I asked my friend, Daisey-May-Juarez. My best friend Rain was coming home, to Atlanta.

"No, Marcos. Be patient!" Her small voice laughed. Then, I saw a beautiful black Tundra speeding towards my driveway, the driver a beautiful Spanish girl, like Rainie.

"DAZE!" She shouted. Daze? Only Rainie calls her that...

"RAINALEE DAMN IT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CHICA?" Daisey shouted, grinning ear to ear.

"I was down in Maryland...why?" She replied. Maryland...

"RAINIE!" I shouted, pulling her into a bear hug, when I realized it was truly her. She pecked my lips and hugged me back.

"Hey guy. Missed you so much!" She always called me _guy _or _him _because, well...she doesn't feel right saying my name, I guess.

**_~Rainie~_**

I was back home. with everybody I loved. Except _him_.

"Rain! We'll go unpack, Kay?" Hersh said.

"Kay me chica!" I smiled at her. She grinned and winked at me.

"Well...Daze...M-Marcos...what's been going on? Anybody married?" I asked. Daze was engaged to Irving, her boyfriend.

"No...Irving called me a baby and called it off when I cried because...mom died." Daze whispered, crying. Marcos held her up so she didn't fall.

Thats right. Their step brother and sister now.

**_Daze's POV_**

~FlashBack~

_I heard mom scream from the kitchen, and all I could do was run. No time to think. I saw her, lying on the floor, with a knife through her stomach. A man ran away, laughing crazily. _

_ "MOM!" I had shouted, uselessly. The first number my hand had dialed at lightning speed was 911. The second was Marcos._

_ A week later, we watched her die in the hospital. Marcos helped me pick the casket, a beautiful wooden casket, with gold laced on the edges, with the name 'Karen Juarez' laced on the top._

_"Momma!" I cried, uselessly, at the funeral. Marcos hugged me, and I felt his tears on my head. I remembered his dad's death. This must be pretty bad for him. _

_ A year later, my dad proposed to Marcos's mom. I wish Rainie was here._

_~End Of Flash Back~_

_Just go back to December, 2008, Daze. _

"So...had any relationships?" I asked Rainie, when _he _walked off.

"Yeah..." She replied. Then she got a call on her cell.

_**~Rain's POV~**_

_**~Flash Back continued from previous chapter~**_

_I had my rifle pointing in front of me, and my pocket knife hiding in my pocket, for a surprise attack. I saw a strange man, with Lily and Josh in a cage, as if they were animals with rabies._

_'Hello, Rainalee. You see, your friend murdered my brother, so I was sent to take somebody close to your friend, so it was either you or your friend, Jamie, was it? Well, anyways, I decided that was too simple, so I am going to kill your siblings, and you can't stop me because you are just a small little child.' The man had said. Big misunderstanding. I started to walk forward, when he shoved a knife near Lily's throat._

_'NO!' I screamed, and hurled myself at the damn bastard who had attempted to murder my siblings. Before I knew what had happened, there was blood flowing from his neck. **(A/N May I add, this is a very violent story, in which I happen to be Raina...so...If you don't like it, don't read it.)**_

_'Rainie?' My little Lily whispered, terrified._

_'It's alright, Lily...' I whispered back, picking the lock to her and Joshua's cage **(A/N Sorry about the switch from Liam to Joshua, I forgot to reread that day...well, I'm sticking with Joshua, Liam is gonna be a guy Lily meets...) **_

_ 'Raina...where's momma?' Little Josh asked me._

_'Josh, momma's buying groceries with daddy' I whispered. Josh and Lily nodded, and I put them upstairs, to have a nap._

_~**End of Flash Back~**_

~Continuing earlier conversation...~

I remembered what had happened yesterday, and then realized Daze was talking to me.

"...who was it?" She had said.

"Erm...well...his name is Christopher Bellic..." I sighed.

"Have any pictures?" She asked. I took out the picture of him, holding in the sob that wanted to come out.

"Yeah...he's at his parents snake exhibit in this picture, the snakes are very friendly, though, so he didn't get hurt..." I replied. (Picture in profile)

"I think you should've stayed with him. He makes you happy" She replied. Did I ever mention, she seems to know what people feel for each other, even if she just looks at a picture.

"He loves you...and he's very sorry." She said, and hugged me.

"Daisey...how do you _do that?_" I asked her.

"Well...I...um...I- Hey, Marcos!" She stalled. I turned around and was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Hey. What's up, short people?" He asked.

"HEY! WE ARE _NOT _SHORT!" Daisey and I shouted at the same time, than hit him on the head.

"Jeeze, fine! Your just as tall as my shoulders!" He laughed, and we stomped off.

"Daisey...I think i'll call Chris..."

"You better!" She replied.

"Well...afterwards, can you...do what you did earlier? Tell me how he feels?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course!" She replied, shoving my cellphone to my hand. I dialed his cell number and he answered immediately.

"Hello?" I was shocked at the tone. He sounded so...deflated.

"C-Chris?" I asked.

"No, this is George Lopez, who else do you think would answer **_my _**phone?" He became...rude and...sarcastic.

"Chris, its Raina-lee. I just wanted to say-" He cut me off before I could say I was sorry and I was coming home.

"Listen, I don't love you anymore. You cheated on me, with a guy in Atlanta!" He was furious- wait, did he say Atlanta? I never told him where I went!

"How the fuck do you know where I fucking live?" I spat through the phone.

"I um...uh...I..." He was speechless. Then another person spoke to me.

"Chris went to your siblings' school and asked them where they moved to. It took a lot of persuading, but they told him." Jake's voice replied.

"Why the hell would he want to know?" I asked, furiously.

"We're heading to Atlanta, Rain" They replied. Ryan's voice was there, too.

Hell. No.

**_Woo! How do you people like this chapter? It's my longest one yet! Well, wait for the next chapter, it gets a whole lot better!_**


End file.
